Wicked 2
by chas.falk
Summary: What happens after Wicked is over? Will Elphaba ever realize her true power? To find out, join the witches in a magical adventure to save Oz before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction after regularly visiting this site I decided it was finally time to post something, so here goes! It would be great to get reviews and be honest, if it's terrible let me know and I'll try to fix it. Also, I will be updating VERY frequently, with a lot of updates dedicated to improving already written chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any of its characters (Saving up to buy it)**

Elphaba and Fiyero had been gone for three years now, three years since they had fled from Oz across the desert to Cascadia. She had loved the scarecrow then, but now it seemed that something was starting to change between them. She knew she shouldn't care, after all he had left a perfect life for her, but he was a scarecrow for Oz sake!

Sighing, the green girl thought of Oz, Glinda and the days when Fiyero had been a human and they had all gone to Shiz together. What she wouldn't give to go back to those days when she thought the Wizard was truly magical, a hero not a humbug. Even when she had been declared the Wicked Witch of the West, she had been happier, at least then she'd had Fiyero but now… Elphaba could feel Fiyero slowly beginning to actually become a scarecrow in his mind. He had changed a lot, constantly paranoid that someone from Oz would find them and that this little piece of happiness that they had would be destroyed. He was no longer the strong, brave, deeply caring man that the witch had fallen in love with or even the careless facade that he had created for himself at Shiz. Eventually Elphaba realized that she was no longer in love with the scarecrow, who was slowly becoming a nervous wreck, a mere carcass of and at the same time she realized that she had to go back to Oz, tell Glinda that she was still alive and pray that the other woman forgave her and allowed her to help.

But still Elphaba held off from telling Fiyero, knowing that it would be a hard thing to tell him and that it would be even harder for him to accept. Although she would never admit it, she also still hoped that Fiyero might one day return to being the man that he had previously been, and sometimes she saw quick flashes of that person from him. Though they were but faint shadows of his previous manner, they were enough to keep Elphaba's hope that he would return to himself alive.

The sorceress knew that over the three years she'd been away from Oz, Fiyero's fear of being discovered and resulting prohibition of her practicing magic had made her forget a lot of what she knew of magic. So, at first unbeknown to Fiyero, she started relearning what she knew of magic. The first time that she had reopened the Grimmerie she had walked a couple miles from the small house she lived in and seeing a large rock lying near her, flipped through the large book, until she found a spell that she remembered well and began chanting while holding out a hand facing the rock, "Ahben tahkay ah tum entay dikum entayah". Slowly, the rock began to rise, and as it did Elphaba felt a grin spread across her face, as she realized her worries that she couldn't do magic anymore had been foolish. From that day on every moment she was alone she used to practice magic, lifting heavier and heavier boulders with her mind, testing new spells from the Grimmerie and memorizing spells from the book to the point where it became an obsession.

After weeks of this obsessive magical training, Elphaba knew that she was ready to return to Oz. Suddenly, one night, Elphaba woke up in the middle of the night with a spell on her mind that she knew had not been in the Grimmerie and she instantly, without knowing how, knew what to do. The witch, quietly swung her legs over the side of the bed and onto the floor before softly treading over to the table across the room where the Grimmerie lay. Not knowing what the spell would do, or why she did it, Elphaba put her slim green hand on the ancient book of magic and chanted the new spell. "Ataynum glasto pars intinum" ,she quietly chanted, as she attempted not to wake Fiyero. Yet her attempt was unsuccessful as though she was quiet, the spell didn't want to follow her lead and the scarecrow was woken by a noise like a massive rush of wind. As he sat up in bed with a start, Fiyero saw Elphaba, still in her white bedgown standing with one hand on the Grimmerie as a tornado of words whistled around her. After a minute of the words flying around the witch's slim form the spell was over, and the words that had seemed so solid a moment ago disintegrated into thin air. Fiyero stood and faced the girl he loved saying in a very matter of fact way, "You're leaving" and Elphaba could tell that it was more of a statement than a question as she simply replied, "Yes". She had expected Fiyero to be angry, or at least when she announced it, but to her surprise he just sighed and with a melancholy smile said, "I can tell that you don't love me anymore, I've changed too much. Just try not to get yourself killed". Elphaba smiled back with the same expression on her face knowing that a large part of her life was over and quietly said, "I will".

She ran to the closet and quickly changed into the black robes that she had made infamous during her time as the Wicked Witch of the West. Although the black dress looked heavy and uncomfortable, Elphaba had enchanted it to make it softer than the finest silk and light enough that she felt as if weight had been taken off her when she changed into it, even after the flimsy bedgown. She also grabbed the pointed black hat that her best friend had tricked her into wearing to the infamous party at the Ozdust ballroom 15 years ago and tucked it into the pocket of the rough brown robes that she put on to mask herself, as they included a hood that would conceal her green skin from being seen, as she replaced the pocket space that had been taken up by the gloves, she now donned to hide her hands from any observers' eyes. Walking to the bathroom, Elphaba checked her appearance in the mirror and deciding that her disguise was adequate strode downstairs, snuffing out the fire in the fireplace with a quick spell and grinning she grabbed her broom from the mantlepiece for the first time since she had left Oz and throwing the door open straddled the magical object and blasted off into the night sky.

As the green girl shot off towards the stars on her way back home, a single pair of eyes watched from an upstairs window of the house she had just left. The eyes stared until she had disappeared into the night, and then the scarecrow blinked and tears rolled down his once-handsome fabric face.

**Self promotion: I'm currently working on a 5 part series, completely OC called Fioren so if anyone wants a link to that, tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first Fanfiction after regularly visiting this site I decided it was finally time to post something, so here goes! It would be great to get reviews and be honest, if it's terrible let me know and I'll try to fix it. Also, I will be updating VERY frequently, with a lot of updates dedicated to improving already written chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any of its characters (Saving up to buy it)**

After she took off, Elphaba got to take a moment to think about what had just transpired. and especially the spell she had just done. She had been confounded by it at first as she had no idea what it had done, but as she put out the fire she thought she had figured out what it might have been. Now that she got to think about it with a clear head, she realized that she never learnt a spell to put out a fire, although she had noticed one in the Grimmerie as she had been memorizing other spells. As she realized this, she also made another much larger realization about what the spell had done. She had somehow managed to absorb all of the knowledge in the Grimmerie and now could use any of the spells in the spellbook without actually having to refer to it.

Now that she had figured out what her spell had done, Elphaba allowed herself to smile, a smile that quickly broke into a rare grin as she realized she was flying free again. Looking down, Elphaba saw a large lake, with a surface clear as a mirror and with a thrill pushed the broom into a dive. Still grinning, the green girl threw out her arms as her dark hair whipped the air behind her as she skimmed just feet above the water, the broom speeding faster and faster. Reaching the other side of the lake in a matter of seconds, Elphaba grabbed the handle of her broom and pulled it up into the sky, nearly vertically shooting up before reaching a safe cruising altitude, whereupon the witch forced the broom ever faster towards Oz, quickly reaching and then flying over the Impassable Desert. Elphaba snorted as she flew over it, "Impassible, could have fooled me". Yet she knew that there was no time to lose and that if she wanted to get to her destination before the sun rose and she became visible she couldn't slow at all.

After what seemed like an eternity, Elphaba saw a city of bright green towers and urged her broom on to still greater speeds as the Emerald City grew as she neared it. Elphaba slowed slightly as she aimed for the target she knew was there. She pointed the broom up slightly as she flew over the city, pointed directly at the tallest tower of all. Squinting, the witch pointed directly for the small window at the very top of the tower, and as she approached she slowed and letting go of the broom dove through it. She landed softly on her feet like a cat, now it was time to see the owner of the luxurious room she had found herself in.

**Question of the Day: Who's your favorite Elphaba? Personally mine is Jennifer DiNoia**


End file.
